mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jegan
Jegan is a character from the manga and anime series Rave Master. Character history The Dragon Race He was an outsider among his kind for most of his life, because of his introverted personality. He became obsessed with a girl called Julia (the one person who he felt cared for him), and was extremely jealous with Let, Julia's lover. To spite those who he felt shunned him, and to steal Julia from Let, Jegan destroyed their village and killed their kind. Jegan faked Julia's death in Let's eyes with an illusion, making him bury another person instead. Jegan also faked Let's death in Julia's eyes in a similar fashion after Let left the village, and made her subservient to his whim through mind control. However, although Jegan had intentional left one of the village's shrines untouched, bandits had defiled it during their absence and she was forced to perform her dragon trial on ground that was not sacred, thus failing and turning into a full dragon, devoid of a will of its own. (This was in the manga. In the anime, Julia fought off Jegan's control of her temporarily, and intentionally failed her dragon trial by performing it outside of a village shrine, in order to spite Jegan. It is unknown that is what really happened in the manga.) First meeting with the Rave Master Jegan and Julia joined Demon Card, and he became a member of the Oracion Seis. After Shuda's defeat and apparent death at the hands of Haru Glory, Jegan was summoned to King's presence to determine who would kill the boy in retribution (the archmage Sieg Hart was chosen). Sometime later, Jegan and Julia would retrieve fellow Oracion Seis members Reina and Berial when King would summon their group to his presence... Confrontation in Symphonia, Reunion with a Rival Jegan and the rest of the Oracion Seis would survive a reformed King's attempt to kill them when he destroyed Demon Card headquarters by going into hiding for several months beforehand. They would return later to find the Blonde Demon (King's son Lucia Raregroove), and they would end up in Symphonia, where he has confronted the Haru's group. They would then decide to eliminate Elie, in order to prevent the possible release of Etherion in any future meeting with Lucia. For Jegan, however, it was an opportunity to relive some old scores, as an enraged Let (now a han'ryu) was among Haru's group. The two would do battle, and despite Let's transformation into a seijin, Jegan proved be too powerful, and Let would end up being transformed into a tree by Jegan's Six Star Dark Bring Yggdrassil. Oracion Seis' appeared to be victorious, with Let and Musica defeated by Jegan and Reina respectively. However, a furious Haru proceeded to engage the members of Oracion Seis one by one. After punching Julius in the face, Haru attacked Jegan fiercely. Using the various forms of The Ten Commandments in quick succession, Haru was able to wound Jegan and Berial significantly before he was subdued by Haja. Unfortunately for the Oracion Seis, they were unable to kill Elie. Etherion was unleashed in an unexpected and partial manner by the enraged girl, and the further untimely arrival of Sieg Hart turned the tide of battle in the favor of Haru's group. The group was forced to make a hasty retreat. A New Mission After they have returned to Demon Card's new HQ, they would be greeted by none other than Lucia himself, who was then appointed by Oracion Seis member Haja as the new King of Demon Card. After Lucia's subsequent coronation, Jegan was tasked with retrieving the Sinclaire piece Vampire from the demon lord Pumpkin Doryu, the leader of the rival terrorist organization Drew's Commandos. However, Jegan wouldn't be successful, and Vampire would eventually end up in the hands of Haru's group, following their defeat of the demon lord. The Final Battle To retrieve Vampire from Haru's group, Jegan would lead an army of full dragons against them, while they were en route to the last piece of Rave. It was at this point that Jegan and Let would fight one last time atop an Imperial dragon in the skies above, as Haru and the rest flew away and preoccupied Jegan's other dragons. Just like before, Jegan and the power of Yggdrassil proved to be too much for Let, and he was forced to resort to drastic measures; Let would invoke the power of the Dragon God, at the cost of his own life. Because of the incredible power that Let now possessed, he was able to overpower Jegan and defeat him; at the same time, Let threw an elixir at Julia for her to consume, which would've transformed her into a seijin. With Jegan defeated, his control over the dragons waver, and they all depart. The Imperial dragon regains its free will and indirectly throws Jegan and Let off of it as it departs, and Julia flies for the falling Let. As he plummets to the ocean, he sees Julia has chosen Let over him again, and is overcome with absolute defeat... Brief Redemption and Happiness Followed by Death Jegan would wash up in the beach of Wrist Dome, the Roofed City. He was found and then cared for by a girl named Janna, but a desperate Jegan (feeling he has nothing more to live for) is determined to die. However, a conversation with his brother Jade, the Empire's Western General, caused him to rethink his decision and instead begin anew. Unfortunately, this was not too last, as the city is soon bombarded by meteors from space, courtesy of Shakuma (the world's mightiest sorcerer) and his apprentice Haja, who were out to retrieve the Sinclair piece Last Physics (which also washed up into the city) and to eliminate Jegan for his failure and weakness. Jegan dies trying in vain to save Janna from the meteor shower, much to his brother Jade's grief and outrage. Powers and abilities Dragon Tamer: Jegan has the ability to control dragons and has managed to effortless control an entire legion of them. How he attained this power is never stated but it probably has something to do with him being a member of the dragon race. Yggdrassil: The "tree" Six Star Dark Bring possessed by Jegan, it has several abilities: *''Power Absorption'': This enables Jegan to absorb all energy and damage inflicted upon him. This ability is not without its limits, as Sieghart's more powerful spells and Let's Dragon God-enhanced might had been known to overcome it. *''Albero Blade'': Large trees sprout from the ground and attack the opponent with their branches at high-speeds. *''Seed Vulcan'': Small plants sprout from the ground and fire seeds at rapid-fire. If a seed hits an opponent, it will implant itself within them and steadily grow, feeding on their power until they are entirely consumed, at which point they becomes trees themselves. Seijin: A member of the Dragon Race are originally in human form until the age of 20, when they transform into a han'ryu, or human/dragon hybrids. At age 21, they must perform a ritual within one of their village's holy shrines to expel the dark dragon spirit within them, after which they are transformed into a seijin, an adult human reborn with incredible power (however, they're still technically of the Dragon Race, and not completely "human", per se). Should one fail the ritual, he would instead become a full dragon, devoid of a mind of its own. A ritual performed outside of the Demon World and a holy shrine, and beyond the required age, is almost guaranteed to fail. A seijin possesses power greater than that of a young Dragon Race, a han'ryu, or a full dragon. Mystic Dragon Dream: The Dragon Race are skilled at several fighting and mystical arts; this is their technique for hypnosis and illusions. Fighting powers: Jegan was arguably the Dragon Race's finest warrior, greater than even Let (who referred to the former as "the rival I couldn't surpass"). While he made extensive use of his black zweihander broadsword (his primary weapon) and Yggdrassil in his battles with Let in the present, he has been shown to be capable of beating Let without either weapon, as was shown in their battles in the Demon World, or even in the fight in Symphonia. Let is still probably more proficient in unarmed combat than Jegan, due to their preferred fighting styles. Jegan also has the ability to create illusions which he uses in combat to create fake Jegans. He also uses this ability to trick Let into thinking Julia is dead and vice versa. Voice actors (Japanese): Nobutoshi Canna (English): Stephen Apostolina Category:Rave Master characters